


Wish I Could Stay

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wish I Could Stay

** Frank's POV **

I wake up to the sound of him crying. As if I hadn't heard enough of that heartbreaking sound last night...

"Frankie... please don't leave me," he whispers, and I have to fight back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Gee. I wish I could stay."

"Then stay."

"I can't. You know that. I love you with every fiber of my being, but we just can't be together."

"Please! We can make this work! Don't leave me!" he sobs, and I feel like my heart is breaking. "Frankie... please..."

"I wish I didn't have to. Because leaving you... it really fucking hurts. And my heart is far from bulletproof. But no good can come of us being together. I'm so sorry." He lets out a heart-wrenching sob, and tears roll down my cheeks. I kiss him one last time, and then, as I leave him behind forever, my beautiful Gerard, I find myself humming, and then singing: _Wish I could stay..._

**Gerard's POV**

I make sure the note is in place. I want to be sure that Mikey and the others know why I did this. It wouldn't be fair of me not to at least give them a reason. And I have a real reason. Life is pointless without my Frankie. I need him.

I hold the gun to my head. My hand is steady, despite my sobs. I'm not afraid. After all, why should I fear death when I have no reason to live?

I pull the trigger.

**Frank's POV**

I burst into the room, intending to tell him I'm sorry and that I'm not leaving him after all. I made a mistake. I need my Gee.

I see him on the floor, the gun still in his hand, and I see the note on the table.

"I'm too late..." I sob. I add onto the note, explaining that he was dead when I found him and that I killed myself to be with him.

I pick up the gun now. I hold it to my head. I need to be with Gee. I have no regrets as I pull the trigger.

**Narrator's (Third Person) POV**

It's Mikey who finds them. He picks up the note.

_Mikey, I'm so sorry. I couldn't go on without Frank. I'm so sorry. Wish I could stay. -Gerard_

_He was dead when I found him. I needed to be with him. Goodbye. -Frank_

"Gerard... why?!" Mikey sobs. But, as expected, his question goes unanswered.

He can't handle it. His brother is gone. And so is his best friend. His brother...

He picks up the gun. There's still one bullet left. He quickly adds to the note: _Ray (or whoever finds this), until now, I never thought of life without Gerard. He was my brother... I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. -Mikey_

His hand is shaking, but he pulls the trigger without hesitation.


End file.
